Starting Over
by bloodroseroxas
Summary: rewritten and no sum. same pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Starting Over

**Prologue:**

14 year old Cloud Hikaru was sitting in the living room watching his 9 year old twin brothers Sora and Roxas playing in the front yard, while his parents were out of town. A phone ringing in the background made him turn from the window to answer. The call would change their lives forever.

**Chapter 1**

**(Five Years Later)**

19 year old Cloud was packing his black F150 with boxes of their stuff. They were going to live at the Traverse Town University. There Sora and Roxas were going to finish high school then take college classes with Cloud there. After the call that told them that their parents along with other families had gone missing during a tour on the ship their parents were on,each of them were affected by the news differently. Cloud felt a sharp pang in his heart when thinking of his mother, Sora no longer smiled and the life in his eyes dulled and Roxas became short-tempered and no longer hung out with his friends.

"COME ON SORA, ROXAS! I WOULD LIKE TO GET ON THE ROAD BEFORE DARK!" Cloud shouted.

"IN A MINUTE CLOUD! ROXAS IS ALMOST DONE PACKING!" Sora shouted back. A few minutes later they came running out with their suitcases. Cloud placed them in the back with the rest of their stuff and covered it with a blue tarp. Roxas and Sora climbed into the truck and they were off to their new home.

* * *

16 year old Riku Nakamura watching his 19 year old brother Leon spar against Auron the co-captain of the dueling team. while his 16 year old brother Axel was twirling his chakrams in boredom since his best friend Demyx wanted to play his sitar instead of fight. Riku glanced up when he heard a diesel truck pull into the entrance gate. Leon , Auron, Axel and Demyx watched with Riku as a 19 year old boy get out telling whoever was in the truck to stay put and walk inside admissions. A few minutes later he came out and got back into his truck and headed for the dorms.

Axel walked over to Riku and sat down. "Wonder who that was." he said. Riku shrugged as Leon and Auron continued their sparring.

"WILL AXEL, RIKU AND LEON NAKAMURA PLEASE REPORT TO THE DORMS." They heard from the speakers in the arena. Riku stood and stretched out the kinks in his back from sitting for so long and started walking out of the arena. Axel waved goodbye to Demyx and ran after Riku.

"Go on. They probably found more recruits for us, who knows we may need them." Auron said as he swung his big sword onto his shoulders. Leon nodded and put his gunblade in the sheath behind his back and ran after his brothers. When they entered the office at the dorms they saw the boy from eariler and two others next to him. The principal, Cid Highwind, was standing in front of them with his arms crossed. His usual cigarette was hanging from the side of his mouth.

"About time you got your asses here. You are going to have roommates. Leon your roommate is Cloud Hikaru" He said pointing to the boy they had seen earlier. Leon nodded to Cloud and tried to tell him to follow him but Cloud shook his head.

"I want to room with one of my brothers, Mr. Highwind. No offense...uh...Leon but I would be grateful if let me." he said.

"Well ain't that too damn bad...Your roommate is Leon now get out of here." Cid said. Cloud glared at him but followed Leon out the door. Cid turned back to Riku and Axel. "I didn't tell him you are all next door to each other." he mumbled. " Right...Riku your roommate will be Sora...Spikey's brother." Cid said pointing to Sora. Riku looked over to him and motioned his head out the door and Sora followed him to their room.

"Not really talkative are they?" Cid asked Axel as he watched him go. Axel shrugged. "We were like that when we first came here. I take it He's my roommate then?" Axel asked nodding his head in Roxas' direction.

"I have a Name." Roxas gritted out from his clenched teeth. He had his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"Oh right this is Roxas, the little one's twin. Have fun." Cid said before leaving them alone. Axel stared at Roxas until Roxas glared at him and snapped.

"What the hell are you staring at?" he asked. Axel shook his head and motioned him to follow him. Roxas watched him for a few minutes before following him out the door.

* * *

(With Cloud and Leon)

Cloud had gotten his bags from the truck and gave the key to Sora as he passed him so he could get his stuff. He followed Leon to the third floor third door on the left. When they went inside Cloud noticed that there was one bedroom but two twin beds, a small kitchenette, a bathroom and a medium size living room. Leon grabbed one of his bags and helped him unpack. Before they unpacked his clothes Leon moved his clothes in the dresser from the top two to the bottom two and moved his clothes into the one closet which gave Cloud the other. Cloud hung up his blck trench coat he wore for winter, his shoulder straps, his jean jacket and the few dress shirts he owned along with the dress pants he owned. He put the rest of his clothes in the dresser drwaers Leon gave. When he was done Leon was surprised at how much spae was left. Cloud then took the bag and moved it over to the beds.

"Which one is yours?" he asked. Leon pointed the one furthest from the window. Cloud took the other bed and nightstand placing a black and red alarm clock and placed it on the table. Since there were no covers on the bed Cloud pulled out a navy blue comforter and placed it on the bed. He placed his bags underneath his bed and sat down. Leon watched him in amusement until he heard a knock on the door. He left Cloud alone to answer it. When Cloud noticed he was gone he took a picture from his pillow case and placed it in the nightstand drawer. It was a picture of Sora and Roxas before the accident. He hoped that one day his brothers would go back to the way they were. "How would you like going to town to grab a bite?" Leon asked as he came back in.

"Sure." Cloud answered.

* * *

(Sora and Riku)

Sora got his bags from the truck and gave the key over to Roxas when he finally came out and told him to give it back to Cloud when he was finished. He followed Riku to the third floor second door on the left. Riku grabbed one of Sora's bags for him and helped him to the second bedroom. It was similar to Leon's dorm but with two bedrooms instead of one. Riku left Sora to unpack and get familiar with his surroundings. Sora unpack his clothes, and hung up all of them except his boxers,gloves,socks and pajamas which he put in the dresser. He placed the empty bag underneath the bed and took his other bag and started unpacking it. He placed his dueling keychains in the nightstand drawer, his silver alarm clock on top of the nightstand and an old picture of him,Roxas and Cloud. On the bed he placed his silver sheets and black comforter on top along with his black pillows. At the end of the bed he placed a white throw his mother bought him along time ago. He knew they would get the rest of their stuff tomorrow so he placed the bag underneath his bed. He walked out of the room to look Riku. Riku glanced up from his magazine when Sora sat down next to him. "What's up?" he asked.

"Can we paint our rooms?" Sora asked. Riku nodded.

"As long as you buy that same color white at the end of the year when you leave." he said. "You getting hungry?" he asked. Sora nodded. Riku sighed. "Well since the school isn't open yet the cafertria is closed...We'll go to town all six of us come on...Let's go get my brothers." he said standing up and walked out he door with Sora right behind him. Riku knocked on Leon's door. Leon answred. "Sora is hungry and I'm sure your roommate is to how about we go to town to grab some food." he said. Leon thought for a moment.

"Let me go ask Cloud." he said before leaving the door open to ask him. He came back a few minutes later and said "Let's go."

* * *

After upacking and Leon coming to get them to go to town for food,Roxas walked beside Sora not talking to anyone but him. Sora and Roxas had a special way of communicating with their eyes it annoyed Cloud to no end. Axel kept staring at him and Sora until finally Roxas flipped him the bird. "ROXAS!" Cloud shouted from in front of him. Roxas crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at him. "Don't stick it out unless your going to use it." Cloud said.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head?" Axel asked. Leon snorted.

"No Axel he doesn't. It's called big brother syndrome. We know what your up to even if we can't see you." he said. Cloud nodded in agreement.

"Hey Cloud catch." Roxas said tossing him his keys. Cloud caught them and put them in his pocket. Axel whined at them.

"You mean we could have driven to town...That's not fair guys." he said. Leon and Riku chuckled.

"You are so lazy Axel. Walking will do you some good." Riku said. Axel stuck his tongue out at Riku.

"I repeat what Cloud said. Don't stick it out unless your going to use it." Leon said.

"You guys are party poopers....And I'm not lazy."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am thinking of rewriting The Feeling of Belonging. Anyway enjoy this rewrite of chapter 2. I tried to make it a little longer.

**Chapter 2**

The next day Roxas, Sora and Cloud were dressed in old shirts and torn pants to paint Sora's room. They had bought a pearl white,onyx black and silver paint to paint the walls to match his covers. Cloud had left to get them something to eat. Roxas was painting a thin silver strip while Sora was painting broad stripes. "Hey Sor...how come you don't smile anymore?" Roxas asked glancing over at Sora. Sora didn't pause in his painting.

"Why do you lose your temper so easily?" Sora asked in return.

"Touche." Roxas said smiling ruefully. Sora continued to paint before stopping and looking at Roxas.

"Hey Roxas....do you think we would be here if okaa-san and otousan had gone missing?" he asked. Roxas stopped painting and looked at his twin.

He thought for a moment and shook his head. "Honestly Sora....I don't know...maybe...ask Cloud he would be able to answer that." he said.

"That's just it Rox...I don't feel close to Cloud like I use to...I feel like he's judging me." Sora said.

"Just try." Roxas said as he continued to paint. Sora's earlier question ran through his mind over and over again. If their parents hadn't gone missing then he would be hanging out with Siefer and ViVi, Sora would be back to his normal cheery self, Cloud would be with Wakka and Lulu, their father would be at his work and their mother would be in the kitchen baking. 'Face it Roxas...nothing will go back to normal.' he thought miserably. They were halfway done when Cloud came back. What food was left over they put in the fridge for later. When the painting was done Sora asked them to sign their names in the black with either silver or white.

"Are you guys going to join the dueling team?" Cloud asked as they washed the brushes and paint pans.

"I was thinking about it." Sora said as Roxas just shrugged.

"You guys should your good...I know I'm going to try." Cloud said. Both Roxas and Sora looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay we'll give it a shot."

* * *

The next morning Sora awoke to his alarm going off and got up. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and stretched. He took out some clean clothes and took a shower. He came out 30 minutes later wearing a long sleeve black shirt with blue jeans. He put on his black shoes and ran for his first class. It was History. Inside Riku and Demyx were already sitting the class in the back half awake. Sora chuckled softly as he sat next to a semi-sleeping Demyx. He took a thick notebook and held it above his desk and dropped it. Demyx jumped up in alarm. "Where's the fire?" he asked. Sora laughed and sat back.

"There's no fire Demyx." Riku mumbled in his arms which were laying on the desk in front of him. "Sora was just being an ass and dropped his notebook on the desk....don' t laugh Sora pretty soon you'll be joining us." he said as he closed his turquoise eyes. Sora snorted.

"That's highly unlikely since Sora always acts likes he's on a sugar high all the time." said a voice in front of them. They turned and saw Roxas leaning on Cloud's shoulder still slightly asleep. " Even when he is no where near chocolate." Cloud said as he walked toward them. Roxas dragged his feet after him.

Riku smirked. "Lose your pillow Roxas." he teased. Roxas flipped him off and sat down next to him and Sora. Riku chuckled and laid his head back down.

"How long before we can head back to our dorms?" Roxas asked. Cloud and Sora chuckled.

"Sorry Roxas, but we have to try out for the dueling team." Cloud said as he took out a notebook. Riku's head shot up when Cloud said they were trying out.

"You guys duel?" Riku asked. They all nodded. "Hope you guys are good." he mumbled. Roxas and Sora exchanged looks while Cloud chuckled.

"You'll just have to see."

* * *

(After school)

Cloud, Sora and Roxas walked toward the arena with slight smirks on their faces. Axel was twirling his chakrams around while Riku was laying on the stands with his arms behind his head. Leon glanced up and rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you guys can duel...cause quite frankly we are sick and tired of these wannabes showing up." Leon said. Cloud smirked

"Yeah just don't make us duel each other or we'll be here all night." he said. Leon rose an eyebrow and then shrugged.

"Fine...Axel your up against Roxas let's go."Leon said. Axel snorted.

"I'm not dueling him." Axel said. Cloud and Sora started to snicker as Roxas got that gleam in his eyes.

"Are you chicken Axel?" Roxas taunted as he crossed his arms. Axel glared.

"I'm not a chicken...I just know your temper." Axel said.

"B-B-Bawk!B-b-b-bawk." Roxas continued to taunt flapping his arms like a chicken. Axel glared and grabbed his chakrams.

"Stupid short-tempered blondes...I'm not chicken." Axel mumbled as he stood in front of smirked and called his two key blades. Leon raised an eyebrow. 'He can wield two Keyblades.' he thought as he watched as Axel gulped visibly at Roxas. Leon rolled his eyes. "Begin." he said. The duel lasted for 45 seconds. Leon shook his head and looked at the scene in front of him. Axel was on his back with his chakrams sticking into the ground a few feet above his head and Roxas had his _Oathkeeper _keyblade under his neck with his _Oblivion_ keyblade above his head poised.

"Damn he's good." Leon murmured as Auron nodded his head. Auron looked over to Cloud and Sora who looked calmly at their brother.

"I wonder if the other two are this good." Auron said quietly to Leon. Leon nodded in agreement.

"Okay Sora and Riku your next." Leon said as Roxas walked calmly off the stage toward his brothers. Riku shook his head at his brother.

"Are you crazy? Did you not see what happened with Axel?" He whispered. Leon smirked.

"What's the matter Riku afraid?" He taunted. Riku glared at him.

"Your gonna pay for that comment." he said as he walked and stood in front of Sora. Sora smiled at him and called forth his two key blades. _Ultima_ and _Lionheart. _'He can wield two keyblades too.' Leon thought. "Begin." he said.

Their duel ended in a 15 seconds. Sora had knocked Riku's keyblade _Way To Dawn_ out of his hand and knocked Riku off his feet and placed both his keyblades like an X over his neck. Leon's eyes were wide in surprise. " Where did they learn to duel?" he asked softly to himself. Auron was shocked at the talent of these boys and he yet to see Cloud duel.

"I don't think we'll lose the Dueling tornament this year with these boys...no need for Cloud to try-out all three are now on the team." Auron said standing up and walking off.

"Welcome to the team guys." Leon said.


	3. Chapter 3 & 4

**Chapter 3**

(2 Weeks Later)

Cloud was startled awake the next morning by Leon's voice yelling. "DAMMIT RIKU! YOU ARE DEAD!" he heard. He sat up and looked over toward Leon's side of the room. He saw Leon's bed covered in something sticky and feathers, Leon himself was covered in shaving cream and some sort of gel. He removed the sleep from his eyes and got up. He stretched and walked to the bathroom to shower. When he came out with his hair slightly still damp wearing black jeans and a red turtle neck and crossed his arms and legs as he leaned on the doorframe and stared at Leon as he tried not to get the feathers to stick to him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag.

"Later Leon. I'll try to find Riku so you can beat him to a pulp." he said as he walked out the door. He walked toward the cafeteria and saw his brothers leave their rooms along with their roomates. Riku looked half-awake as did Axel and Roxas. Sora waved at him and fell into step beside him. They arrived at the cafeteria and found a table. Roxas, Axel and Riku let their heads fall onto the table while Cloud and Sora went into the line to get breakfast.

"Hey Sora, did Riku leave your room anytime last night?" Cloud asked as he got a bowl of fruit and some toast. Sora shook his head as he grabbed the same thing and a carton of chocolate milk.

"No, but I did see Demyx sneak in. At least I think I did." Sora said as he and Cloud paid for their food and went to the table. As they were eating Demyx came running in slidding as he tried to stop at their table and collided with Setzer Kobayashi, the school thug and number one bully.

"Hey Freshman watch where your going." He said as he grabbed Demyx by his collar and threw him on the ground. Cloud stood between Setzer and Demyx. "What do you want?" Setzer asked. "This is between me and the freshman."

"Sorry but he happens to be a friend of mine." Cloud said as he crossed his arms. He turned to Demyx. "Demyx go sit down." He told him. Siefer glared as Demyx did as Cloud said.

"You just took his punishment for running into me." Setzer said as he drew back his fist to hit Cloud in the face only for his fist to be caught in Cloud's palm and a fist into his stomache. Setzer staggered back and coughed a little blood up. He wiped his mouth and charged at Cloud again only for a small wall of flames separated Cloud and Setzer.

"Do I have to remind that your ass has already handed to you by me and Leon. I don't think you can handle getting your ass kicked again." Axel said as he leaned against a pillar. Setzer glared. He turned back to Cloud.

"You'll pay Strife." he warned as his eyes landed on his brothers then walked out. Cloud sat back down and looked at Demyx and saw a small bruise on his neck where Setzer grabbed him.

"You okay?" Cloud asked. Demyx nodded.

"Yeah its not the first time I ran into Setzer. Leon had an encounter with him. You saw that scar on his face well... Setzer gave that to him and Setzer was kicked off the dueling team, now he and Leon are fighting and now because of me he's after you." Demyx said. Cloud clapped a hand on Demyx shoulder.

"I dont mind." Cloud said as he ate the rest of his breakfast.

* * *

Sora, Roxas, Riku, Demyx and Axel were sitting in the coutryard studying when Demyx gave a loud bored sigh. "I can't study no more. my brain can't take any more information or it will leak out of my ears." he whined into his textbook. Sora and Roxas chuckled at him.

"I guess we can take a break...lets meet back here in 10 mintutes we'll go catch a movie and some dinner." Riku said as he gathered his books and headed for his room with Sora while Roxas, Demyx and Axel collected their things and ran to their rooms to change.

(Later)

Sora was dressed in black jeans and a long sleeve royal blue sweater that enhanced his blue eyes,Riku wore baggy blue pants and a yellow long sleeve shirt, Roxas was next to him and he wore khaki cargo pants and a black shirt , Axel was next to him and he wore black baggy pants with chains and a black shirt with red flames and a black arm band, last was Demyx who wore black jeans and a black shirt with blue flames . They walked toward a dinner and sat down. After ordering they sat around and talked. Demyx was crossing his eyes at Axel, who was reprimanding him for this morning.

"Dude like relax. I'll be fine. I'll avoid Setzer from now on." Demyx said. Axel rolled his eyes while Sora, Roxas and Riku chuckled. Axel glanced into the window and thought he caught Setzer across the street then he was gone. 'Must be seeing things.' he thought as he returned to joking with his friends.

When they were done eating they went to the theatre and got tickets for the new movie out. When they came out they were arguring who was better.

"Dude Gambet could so kick Wolverine's ass." Axel said to Demyx.

"No way Wolverine is the ultimate x-men nothing can beat him. You only like Gambet cause he can make things explode." Demyx argued back. None of them notice Roxas and Sora being dragged away until they were half way to the school. Riku was the first to notice.

"Guys where is Sora and Roxas?" He asked. Axel swore and ran back into town with Demyx and Riku right behind him.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

They had been searching for hours when a movement in an alleyway made Axel call forth one of his chakrams and Demyx his sitar. They slowly walked into the the alleyway and heard voices.

"Tell..your brother..to..mind...his..own..business." every word was puntucated with flesh being hit. Demyx made his move.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" he shouted sent a wave to stop whoever it was being punched from any more hurt. When they got closer they saw Setzer soaking wet a few feet from to crumpled forms of Sora and Roxas. Sora had a cut on his forehead and bruises visible through his tattered sweater. Roxas was curled into a ball clutching his stomach where they could see a shoe print bruise visible. "Sora! Roxas!" Demyx shouted as he knelt next to both boys. Sora turned his pained filled eyes .

"Demyx...it hurts." he said in a pained filled voice.

"I know buddy just hang on while I check on Roxas." he said as he moved to Roxas only to be stopped by Sora's hand on his wrist.

"He's out cold Dem. I have a higher tolerance for pain than he does if Siefer had hit me one more time then I would be like him." Sora said. Axel looked at the beat up forms of his friends then turned his angry glare to Setzer.

"I warned you Setzer that you would get your ass handed to you again. It seems I would have to remind you how bad playing with fire hurts." he growled as Siefer stood.

"BURN BABY!" Axel said as he twirled his chakrams and sent a streak of flames toward Setzer. The flame caught Setzer's sleeve on fire. "Let that be a warning to you cause next time I will brun you ." Axel said as he banished his chakram and lifted the limp form of Roxas and walked back to the school. Demyx and Riku help support Sora as they helped him back to the school.

* * *

(In Sora and Riku's room)

Riku placed a butterfly bandaid on Sora's forehead and was helpin Sora put some salve on his bruises. "Riku could you not metion this to Cloud?" he asked. Riku looked at him in confusion.

"Why? He's going to know something is wrong." Riku said. Sora just shook his head.

"Please just don't say anything..." Sora asked. Riku sighed and nodded. Sora stood and limped to his room to change into just his silver pajama pants and fell into bed. Riku watched hin walk away in silence then shook his head as he too went to bed.

(Axel and Roxas room)

Axel gently placed Roxas in his bed and removed his shirt. The bruise had spread to his ribs, Axel stood and got the cooling salve for bruises and plced it onto Roxas stomache. He removed Roxas pants and tucked him into his bed and left to go to bed.

* * *

The next morning Sora awoke to having a tight stomache from the kicks Siefer gave him but other than that He was not in any real pain. He got up and changed into black cargo pants, a black shirt and a black and white jacket. He got his bag and headed for the cafeteria. He sat down and ate a small bowl of friut before Cloud came in. He was almost done when Cloud came in. "Mornin' Sora...done already geez...let me go get some food...watch my stuff." he said as he walked to the line. Sora watched his older brother go into the line and say Roxas come in.

"Hey Roxas you okay?" Sora asked. Roxas nodded.

"I can't eat anything right now but I'll be okay." He said as he laid his head down on the table. Sora nodded and looked up as Cloud sat down at the table. He glanced back and forthe between his brothers. Something was off.

"Alright you two. What's going on?" he asked as he ate his saugage. Sora and Roxas looked at each other.

"They got ambushed but their fine." Axel said as he joined them fully awake. Cloud looked at his brothers glaring at them. Sora sighed.

"Cloud we're fine just some bruises that will heal tomorrow." Roxas said while his head was still on the table. They glanced up when Demyx started running again into the cafetria only this time he didn't stop. He smiled at them then dashed off like he was being chased. A crash in the hallway confirmed their supension. "DEMYX!" came Leon's voice. He came running into the cafeteria and ran after Demyx. They all groaned and rolled their eyes and laughed. It was just another in Traverse Town University.


	4. Chapter 5 & 6

A/N: Sorry i made a miscalculation in the ages of Sora and Roxas they are 15 years old not 14...Cloud is only 4 years older than them. Sorry again.

* * *

Chapter 5

Year Later

Summer was only a few days away and the guys had nothing planned. During the month of February they had befriended a new kid Zexion Nara. Also Riku and Leon had swallowed their pride and asked Sora and Cloud to be their boyfriends , which they agreed to. Now they watch Axel try to ask Roxas out but of course that Roxas was oblivious.

Riku and Leon were watching their boyfriends spar when they heard Demyx shouting from the distance. He stopped in front of them and panted for a while. "My parents just called and said that we can use our cabin in the woods this summer. So you guys want to go camping this summer I asked Zexion he agreed as long as you guys did." he said. Cloud and Sora had stopped and joined them.

"Hey that may be fun." Sora said. Cloud nodded. Riku and Leon sighed and agreed as well. Demyx shouted in happiness and ran to call his parents .

"What have we unleashed?" Leon murmred.

(First Day out of school)

Leon, Cloud and Roxas sat up front in a Leon's SUV while Sora, Riku and Axel sat in the back with two more spaces left for Demyx and Zexion. Only they were both late. "Where are they?" Axel asked. Riku chuckled.

"Knowing Demyx he probably overslept." he said leaning on Sora a little. "I don't know Zexion that well to know his excuse." He mumbled into Sora's shoulder. Sora glanced down at Riku.

"Tired?" He asked. Riku looked up at him through his bangs.

"I wonder why? Couldn't be because my roommate decide to set his alarm really early only to ignore it and let me turn it off. " He said. Sora blushed.

"Gomenasi Riku." he said sheepishly. Riku chuckled and gave Sora a chasted kiss before laying his head back down on Sora's shoulder.

"There'a Zexion but where's Demyx?" Cloud said from the front. Zexion opened the door and got in the back. "Sorry last minute packing." he said as he pulled out a book from his shoulder bag.

"Yo Zex, where's Dem?" Axel asked.

"Overslept and talking with his parents." Zexion said. Leon, Riku, and Axel groaned.

"That means he'll be another 30 minutes just trying to hang up with his mother." Leon mumbled. Sora glanced at him and they made eye contact.

"His mom's really not that bad is she?" Sora asked.

"Depends on her mood." Leon said. "Isn't your mom like that Sor?" he asked. He flinched when Roxas hit him hard in the arm. "OW! What the hell Roxas!" he shouted at the boy.

"Our Mother is dead." Roxas said in a dead voice.

"Roxas leave him alone he didn't know." Cloud said softly glancing out the front window. "I should have told him when we were first going out." he added.

"Sorry guys i didn't mean to upset you." Leon said. Cloud shrugged and Sora just smiled sadly at him.

"It's okay Leon." Sora said.

"What was your mom like Roxas?" Axel asked.

"She was like...Sora and Cloud mixed together." Roxas answered. "Sora got his personality from her and Cloud just got his determination from her." he added. He would have added more but Demyx finally appeared.

"Sorry guys.. I had to get my sweets ." Demyx said before sitting beside Zexion. "Let's go!" he shouted. Leon nodded and turned the car on and headed for the outskirts of town.

* * *

(In the Woods)

It was late at night before the SUV arrived at the cabin. Sora and Roxas were already sound asleep. Leon stopped the car and took his bags as well as Cloud's and Roxas' bags so Cloud could carry his sleeping brother. Demyx grabbed Riku's and Sora's so Riku could carry the boy. Axel grabbed his own bags and Demyx's while Zexion carried his own. They decide to put the twins in the same room, Leon and Cloud in one, Axel and Riku in another and Demyx and Zexion in the last. "There's not much we can do tonight. See you in the morning." Leon said as he walked to his room.

"Night." Cloud said following him.

"Night."

(Next Morning)

Sora awoke to the sun shining in his eyes and sat up. He went to his bag and pulled out a change of clean clothes. He showered and changed into baggy black shorts, a blue shirt and slipped on his black shoes. He stepped out of the room and saw Zexion sitting on the couch reading again. "Morning Zexion." he said as he walked closer ot his friend.

" morning Sora." Zexion replied closing his book.

"What are you reading?" Sora asked.

"Angels and Demons." Zexion replied.

"Sounds intersting." Sora said taking the book and reading the back.

"It is. If you want when I'm finished you can borrow it and read it." Zexion offered.

"Really thanks." Sora said handing Zexion his book back. "Is any one else up?" Sora asked.

"Hmm. Your older brother is up but he out jogging right now. Just you, me and Cloud are the only ones up." Zexion said. Sora laughed then walked into the kitchen to make Roxas a cup of coffee. Cloud came in sweat clinging to his grey tank top. Sora tossed him a water and a towel.

"Do you always go jogging?" Sora asked as he poured coffee into a mug.

"When I can rain or shine." Cloud said as he wiped the sweat from his face. "What are you doing today?" he asked. Sora shrugged.

"Leon said he wanted to hiking. He thinks we need to bond since you two are going out." Sora said walking past Cloud to his room where Roxas was still asleep.

Cloud tought for a moment and when Sora came back into the room "Sora just be careful okay. I would go withyou guys but I'm not much into hiking." Cloud said with a slight grin. Sora smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Axel is going with us. I'll be careful Cloud." Sora said.

* * *

Chapter 6

Leon was ahead of Sora and Axel staring at an old bridge. "Hey why did you stop?" Axel asked.

"Its not safe to go across. This bridge is too old." Leon said.

"Aw come on we'll just go one at a time." Axel said as he put one step in front of the other on the bridge.

"You forget Axel, that Sora and I are not as skinny as you." Leon said.

"Yeah, yeah Sora probably can cross with me." Axel said as he continued on. Leon sighed and looked at Sora as he stopped beside him.

"Sora, I want you to be very careful when crossing this bridge." Leon said as Axel waved from the otherside. Sora nodded and cautiously stepped onto the bridge. He was in the middle when he heard the rope coming undone. "SORA!" He heard Leon and Axel yell. He started running back toward Leon when the rope snapped making the bridge and himself fall.

"SORA!"

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is short but the rest will be longer.


	5. Chapter 7 & 8

_

* * *

_

Last Time

:

_The rope snapped and the bridge along with Sora fell_

"_SORA!"_

_(Forgot to mention in the last cahpter that the bridge was missing boards so that will be hard to climb up)_

* * *

Chapter 7

Sora was clinging onto Leon's hand as he dangled in the air. Leon had managed to jump and cling onto the bridge and grabbed Sora's hand. He could feel his grip slipping from both holding the boards and he could feel Sora's grip slipping. "Sora, use your other hand and grab my wrist." Leon said in a strained voice. Sora did.

"Hang on guys." Axel shouted as he looked for another way to get over them to pull them up.

"Hurry Axel I don't think I can hang on much longer!" Leon shouted to him. "Sora try and climb up." he said. Sora nodded and unhooked one of his hands and gripped Leon's shirt. "NO! Sora grab something more solid. If you let go my shirt will rip and you'll fall." he said. Sora nodded and grabbed Leon's upper arm."There you go." He said as he felt Sora climb. When Sora had his arms wrapped around Leon's neck Leon grabbed the board of the bridge with his now free hand.

"I'm not choking you am I?" Sora asked. Leon shook his head.

"No, but if Axel doesn't hurry we're going to fall into the ravine." Leon said.

"Hey Guys sorry took a while just hang on...I have to get the rope out of my pack." They heard Axel say.

"HURRY!" They shouted. Axel stilled as did Leon and Sora when they heard the board coming off . "AXEL! GET THAT ROPE!" Leon shouted as Sora whimpered in fear into his shoulder. "Just hang on Sora. I'm not leaving you." he said. Leon felt the board give a little more. "AXEL!" he shouted when suddenly the board came off and they started to fall.

"LEON! SORA!" was the last they heard before plunging into the chilly ravine below.

* * *

Cloud was training with Demyx when they saw a tear streaked Axel come running up to them. "Axel? Where's Leon? and Sora?" Demyx asked. Axel caught his breath and told them what happened.

"AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO FIND THEM! THAT WAS MY BROTHER AND YOUR BROTHER FOR THAT MATTER!" Cloud yelled at him.

"I did look for them but they must have been swept further down by the tide. There was a waterfall and no way down." Axel said. Cloud took a deep breath.

"Axel there is always a way down. Let's get Roxas, Riku and Zexion we have two boys to look for." He said before walking inside.

* * *

Leon had managed to pull himself and Sora out of the ravine and tryed to catch his breath. He heard Sora next to him cough out the water he had managed to swallow. "You okay?" He asked him. Sora shook his head.

"I think my ankle is twisted. When i move my foot I feel pain." he said. Leon sat up slowly. He motioned for Sora to crawl to him. "We need to get dry or we'll catch our deaths. Come on I'll give you a piggy back ride. Then I'll wrap your foot." Leon said. Sora wrapped his arms around Leon's neck again and felt Leon put his arms around his legs and they were off.

(Few Hours Later)

Leon had found a cave and gently set Sora down and started a fire. "Let me see your foot Sora." Leon said after they got somewhat warm. Sora lifted his leg and let Leon looked at it. "Its twisted, Alright." He mumbled. He grabbed Sora's pack that he managed to save as they floated down the ravine. He pulled out Sora's black thin jacket. "Do you care if I tear this to wrapped your foot.?" He asked. Sora shook his head. Leon started tearing the jacket. He took on of the bottled waters in Sora's pack and soaked the strips. He warpped the wet strips tightly around Sora's ankle. "There. I can make a walking stick for you or would you prefer I carry you." He stated.

"You've done enough Leon. I don't want to burden you more." Sora said softly. He glanced up at Leon when he heard Leon laugh.

"Sora your not a burden to me. I think of you and Roxas as my brothers since I'm dating your brother." Leon said.

"What if you weren't dating him?" Sora asked. Leon looked at him.

"I would still treat you like my brother Sor. Now get some sleep. Lucky for me I know my way back to the cabin from here." Leon said as he pulled out another coat and tossed it to Sora.

* * *

Chapter 8

The following morning Leon woke up and shook Sora awake. "Come on Sora you can fall asleep once your on my back." he said.

"Leon...I don't feel so good." Sora said. Leon was startled and felt Sora's forehead.

"Come on Sora, The sooner we leave and get back to the cabin you'll feel better." Leon said shifting Sora onto his back. Once Sora was settled on his back Leon grabbed the pack on the ground and headed in the direction of the cabin.

* * *

"Cloud I'm telling you Leon has been in these woods before he knows his way back here they'll be fine." Demyx said to the irrated blonde. "Leon is not going to let anything happen to Sora. He told me he considered Sora and Roxas his brothers even if you two weren't going out. So please relax." He whined. Cloud sighed and flopped on the couch next to Roxas.

"I have to admitt Cloud that Demyx is right. Leon is not going to let anything happen to Sora. He knows how much you and Roxas love him." Axel said on the other side of the couch. Roxas looked up at him in amazment. Cloud shook his head.

"Leon might but Sora doesn't. Things between me and Sora haven't been the same since our parents died. Sora...doesn't confide in me anymore." he said in his hands.

"Sora told me why." Roxas said softly. Cloud looked up at him. Roxas avoided Cloud's eyes. "He thinks that you only think of him as a little kid and your constantly judging him." He said. Riku looked away from his position at the window.

"Sora told me that too. He said he wanted things back the way they were before. He told me that you guys were close kinda like me, Axel and Leon. " He said. He turned back to the windowto keep a look out for them. Cloud sighed.

"I guess I got to caught up trying to be a parent to you guys that I managed to ruin any chance of Sora confiding me ever again." he said.

"You might be able to fix it. Instead of being a parent how about being a brother to him instead." Axel said.

"I tend to do that when They come home." He said.

* * *

Leon stopped and leaned against a tree to catch his breath. That climb up always took away his breath but he was carry a soon-to-be 16 year old boy on his back. He could feel Sora's tempature get a little higher from where his head laid on his shoulder. He estimated they would reach the cabin around night fall if he continued for the rest of the day. He took a bottle water and took a few gulps then nudged Sora who became semi-awake. He offered the bottle to him but Sora shook his head and fell back asleep. "Just a few more hours Sora and you'll be feeling better I promise." he said to the boy as he pushed off the tree and continued the trek back.

(Later that night)

Riku was the only one other than Cloud who managed to stay awake. His eyes were bloodshot from trying to stay awake looking for any sings of his brother or boyfriend. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. It was Cloud. "Riku why don't you go get some sleep? If they come home sometime while your in bed, I'll come and get you." Cloud said softly. Riku nodded but instead of going to his room he crashed on the couch and closed his eyes. Cloud snorted and covered him before going bakc to the window and continuing Riku's watch.

Leon could make out the outline of the cabin from where he stood. He also saw a light on in the window along with a outline of someone standing in front of the window. "We're here Sora." he said to the feverish sleeping boy. He started running to the cabin hoping that he didn't trip and drop his cargo.

Cloud stood alert when he saw something move fast toward the cabin when they were close enough he could make them out. "Riku wake up its Leon and Sora!" he said as he ran for the door. While Riku jumped awake from his slumber and followed him. Leon stopped in front of Cloud and Riku.

"Cloud take your brother inside. He has a twisted ankle and a slight fever." He said as he transfered Sora to his brother Cloud. CLoud nodded and ran inside with Sora in his arms. While Cloud was inside with Sora, Riku turned his worried gaze to his brother. "Relax Ri, I'm fine tired but fine." Leon said. Riku nodded tried to stop the tears of relief fall from his eyes. Leon saw and pulled Riku into his chest. "Hey Ri-Ri, it been a while since I called you that, I'm fine. Sora is fine. No need to be scared any more." he whispered in Riku's ear. He heard Riku mumble something in his chest and laughed. " Yes I'm a moron, I'm sorry I made you guys worry." he said. Riku stepped out of the hug and wiped what tears escaped.

"Come on, We saved some dinner for you. Then you can get some rest." Riku said as he walked back inside with Leon in tow.


	6. Chapter 9 & 10

****

Ch 9

Cloud sat beside his sleeping brother and replaced the wet cloth on his forehead to help lower his fever. He heard a noise at the door and turned. It was Leon. "Hey how is he?" he asked. Cloud shrugged.

"I don't know he hasn't awoken yet, but I managed to lower his fever." Cloud said as he watched from the corner of his eye as Leon sat on the other side of his brother. "Thank You." He said softly. Leon looked over at him in surprise. "Thank you for looking out for him." Cloud continued. Leon smiled then looked back at Sora.

"Don't thank me Cloud. I was happy to look after him. He's like another brother to me." Leon said. Cloud chuckled.

"He has that power." Cloud mumbled. Leon chuckled along with him. Cloud noticed in the corner of his eye that Leon had both of his hands wrapped. "Your injured." He said. Leon looked confused then remembered his hands.

"Oh these yeah I got them from the boards of that bridge when I was hanging onto them. They'll be fine by the time the Dueling Tournament starts again." He said. He glanced over at his boyfriend's face and noticed the dark circles under his mako blue eyes. "Get some sleep Cloud. Sora won't wake til morning if his fever just broke." Leon said before getting up and heading to his room. Cloud sighed and placed a kiss on his brother's cheek then went to the room he and Leon shared to get some sleep. He forgot about Roxas sleeping in the next bed. Morning was going to be fun.

(Last Day)

Sora was still a little weak after waking up but he was getting stronger little by little everyday. They were packing up to return to the school for the rest of the summer. Sora remembered the morning Roxas found him in his bed startled Sora right onto the floor when his brother let out a cry of surprise. Cloud had helped Sora back into bed and explained what happened to Roxas, before he woke everyone else in the cabin. Things between him and Cloud went back to what they were before their parents went missing. Sora was slowly going back to his old self.

"HEY SORA! SNAP OUT OF IT AND LET'S GO!" Axel said from the passenger door of Leon's SUV. Sora nodded and climbed off the boulder he was sitting on and ran for the SUV. Riku smiled when Sora sat next to him and laid his head on his shoulder.

"How's your ankle?" Riku asked. Sora made a noise then answered.

"it's okay it throbs every once in a while but it's better." Sora answered. Riku slipped his arm around Sora and let his hand rest on Sora's hip. Sora scooted closer to Riku and closed his eyes. Riku watched as he fell asleep against his shoulder and chuckled softly.

"Sweet Dreams Sora."

* * *

( Two Days before school started)

Sora, Roxas, Cloud, Leon, Riku and Axel were watching Demyx fight Zexion in the arena when they saw a girl walk up to them she had short blonde hair with two strands looking like antenea. She wore a black shirt and underneath the shirt was a dark yellow long sleeve shirt, she wore black jeans and combat boots. " Which one of you is Squall Leonheart?" she asked. Roxas, Sora, Cloud, Demyx , Zexion and Axel winced when they heard her call Leon 'Squall'. Leon glared and crossed his arms.

"Who wants to Know?" He asked. She glared back at him but sighed before answering him.

"The name is Larxene. I want to try out for the dueling team. Me and my friend Marluxia." she said pointing to to a guy with pink hair wearing a red long sleeve shirt under a black shirt and blue jeans. Sora leaned over to whispre to Axel. "Is it me or does that guy have pink hair?" he asked. Axel looked over at the guy again

"He has pink hair." Axel said. Sora nodded and sat back . Leon looked at the two of them.

"Fine but your dueling each other." Leon said. He motioned for Demyx and Zexion to get down as Larxene and Marluxia stepped up. Leon watched as they attacked each other then shook his head. "Stop!" he said. Cloud came over to him.

"They know each other's moves before they make it." Cloud commented. Leon nodded. "We're not like that are we?" he asked. Leon smirked.

"No Sora, Roxas and You each duel differntly every time. Maybe you should duel the two of them." Leon said. Cloud shrugged.

"Okay." he said getting his buster sword out.

"Change of plans Larxene your dueling against Cloud...after that He'll duel Marluxia." Leon said. Larxene nodded and watched as her friend was replaced with Cloud. Cloud was good and had Larxene and Marluxia on their toes. "Hmmm. your good but still Cloud, Roxas and Sora are our best duelist. Welcome to the team you two." Leon said turning around. "Oh one more thing never call me _Squall_ again." he added before walking off.

* * *

**Ch. 10**

**"**That Larxene chick really scares me." Sora said sitting next to Axel in their Science class. Axel glanced up at him then snorted.

"Why? There's nothing scary about her." he said going back to his paper of balancing equations (A/N:ugh hated doing those in school)Sora looked over at Axel like he had grown a second head.

"Nothing scary? Nothing Scary? She has a fetish for sharp things and she said she love to use me as target practice." Sora shrieked. Axel looked back over at Sora.

"Look if she comes near you with her sharps come and get me I'll melt them." he mumbled. "What did Riku say when you told him?" he asked. Sora looked away. Axel groaned. "Dammit Sora...you can't keep things like this from him he'll find out eventually either during practice or if he sees you cower away from her. The one i don't like is Marluxia. He acts to girly about his flowers." Axel said while shuddering. Sora chuckled. "Its not funny Sora. The guy carrys a rose with him wherever he goes." he said.

"BOYS! Get back to work!" they heard the teacher yell.

"Yes Sir."

* * *

(2 months later)

Roxas, Sora, Riku, Axel, Demyx and Zexion were once again hanging around under a giant tree to study. Roxas noticed Sora kept spacing out. He nudged his twin in the leg. "What's up Sor?" he asked. Sora shrugged.

"Its just we won't be able to do this next month with it almost being December and everything." Sora said as he went back to his essay paper. Axel just shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll do what we did last year. Meet up in one of our dorms." he said. He raised an eyebrow when both Sora adn Roxas jerked. "You guys okay?" he asked. Sora looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah just some muscle spams. We get them every now and then thanks to Seifer." Roxas said. "They only happen when the weather changes." he added as he went back to reading_ To Kill A Mockingbird_ for his English class. Riku glanced up from his Science book to lok at Sora.

"What's this I hear about Larxene threatening you Sora?" he asked. Sora looked up quickly.

"She wasn't exactly threatening me more like trying to scare me...She hasn't done anything after I told Leon what was going on so I guess i just forgot about it." he said. rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Riku chuckled while he rolled his eyes. Then glanced over at Demyx who looked a little down.

"Hey Dem What's wrong?' Riku asked. Demyx looked up at him and shook his head.

" Nothing just tired." he said. Riku and Axel raised an eye brow at him but kept quiet. Demyx was hiding something, they knew it. They had known Demyx since they were like 6 year old. He would tell them when he was ready. They hoped.

* * *

An hour had gone by and Riku noticed that Sora and Roxas were both quiet when they usually complained after 3 hours of studying and smiled at the sight before him. Sora was leaning on Roxas, who was leaning on the tree trunk and both were alseep. Riku nudged Axel who smirked. "Why am I not surprised they both have more on their plate than anyone." Axel said softly so not to wake either of them. Riku laughed softly then picked Sora up bridal style.

"I'll take his to our room i'll come back for or stuff. " he said shifting Sora in his arms. Demyx and Zexion stood. Zexion grabbed Sora and Riku's books along with his.

"No need I got it." he said before following Riku. Demyx did the same for Axel and Roxas so Axel could carry Roxas to their room as well. he was behind a little thinking to him self.

"I have to tell them.' he thought before he caught up with Axel.

* * *

(Next Morning)

They were at their usaul table waiting for the familiar crash that would annouce Demyx when he just popped up at the table quietly. Cloud lifted an eyebrow and looked at Leon who had the same look. "Demyx...is something wrong?" Cloud asked as he looked at his young friend. Demyx nodded his head but wouldn't look at any of them. Leon put both of his arms on the table and looked at Demyx.

"Demyx you can tell us anything." he said softly. Demyx looked up with tear building in his eyes.

"You wouldn't like me anymore if I told you." he said softly. "You would find me disgusting and dirty and a w-." he was stopped when Cloud placed a hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"Why don't you just tell us and let us decide that for ourselves." he said. Demyx sniffed.

"Remember that Party we went to beofre school started the one where we got separated at." Demyx started. They nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well Seifer saw me and he tried to-." he stopped and broke down crying. Cloud got an idea where this was going. He pulled Demyx into a hug and let him cry.

"Demyx did he really...?" Cloud couldn't even say it. He heard Demyx mumble into his shoulder and pulled him back. "What?"

"He tried he had me tied up and he was pulling my clothes off when the police came cause the music was so loud. I ran away from him and he told me if i ever told anyone he would make my life a living hell, but I couldn't lie to you guys anymore." he said with tears still going down his face. Cloud let him cry in his shoulder while glaring over at the table where Siefer and his friends were sitting. Luckly for Cloud Sora and Roxas were to busy listening to their music to hear what Demyx told them. Axel's eyes went from emerlad green to a deep forest green from his anger while Leon'e eys darkened to.

"What do you guys say we pay a little visit to Siefer tonight? I think he needs to learn to not mess with our friends." Axel said. They all nodded. Siefer would never know what hit him.


	7. Chapter 11 & 12

* * *

A/N: I know in previous chapters the bully's name was spelled Sezter cause for some odd reason when I spelled checked this story I didn't pay attention so yeah it corrected the spelling of his name to something it knew. so again Sorry. Its Siefer.

* * *

**Ch 11**

It was around midnight when Leon, Cloud, and Axel crept into Siefer Kobayashi's room and stood over him as he slept. They saw Zexion come in and pull out a needle filled with sedatives. He saw the confused looks the others gave him. "What do you what him waking up while we move him?" he whispered. Leon quickly tied his hands and legs together and let Cloud and Axel carry him out into the yard of the school.

"Will he at least wake up when we get him to the yard?" Leon asked Zexion. Zexion nodded. _'Nobody does that to_ _**my**_ _Demyx. Whoa where the_ _hell did that come from._'he thought as he followed Leon out the dorm. When they got to the yard Cloud and Axel dumped him hard onto the ground which jolted him awake.

"What the he-? You guys! What the hell?" Siefer said as he stared at the glaring teens in front of him. He leaned back when Axel's glaring face was in his.

"I warned you twice Kobayashi to stay away from my friends but this was the last straw. " he snarled. Cloud came up to next to Axel.

"We are going to show you what it like to be beaten then we're going to release you but we will make sure you never step foot in this school again." Cloud said. Siefer gulped when he saw Axel grin.

"Get ready Kobayashi, you are in for a world of pain." he sai calling forth his chakrams.

(Next Morning)

Sora, Roxas and Demyx walked out of their dorms to see Siefer Kobayashi leaving the school for good. "Whoa what made him leave?" Sora wondered. Roxas and Demyx shrugged and continued on their way to class never noticing the glare that Siefer sent their way as he left the gates of Traverse Town School. "Hey guys, what are we going to do for that project for debate? I men everyone else is almost done and we haven't even started." Sora asked as they walked to the cafetria.

"what was it over again?" Demyx asked.

"About doctor assiant suicide. Half of our group is suppose to be the cons while the rest of us is pros. " Roxas said. "but two of our group is missing Namine is meeting us later." he added.

"Oh yeah Namine, Riku and Axel are the cons and we're the pros .Fun." Sora said flopping into his seat in his Math class. Roxas and Demyx laughed.

* * *

Sora groaned and flopped onto his bed with a medical textbook in his lap. "I hate this." he said. as he rubbed his temple from the on coming headache.

"Come on Sora. just a few more sentences then we're done." Demyx said. Roxas looked over at his twin and shook his head.

"That's just it Demyx we're against suicide of any kind . So we're on the opposite side of what we are saying in this debate...and Sora had fight with Riku." Roxas said.

"Eh? Why?" Demyx asked.

Sora sighed. " It wasn't really a fight more like a disagreement. Its the thing with Larxene. He believes there's more to what I'm telling him which there wasn't." He said as he shrugged. He added a few more sentences to his paper then handed it to Demyx for he had neater handwritting.

"Oh my parents invited you guys to our house for Christmas break. All of you. Just let me know and i can tell the 'rents so they can get enough food for all of us. Especially Axel." Demyx said as he wrote the new paper.

"Okay I'm in. You'll have to ask Cloud. " Sora said as he packed away his books. Roxas nodded in agreement with Sora.

"Coolness. okay so far Leon, Axel, Riku and you guys are coming and I'll ask Cloud tomorrow." Demyx said finishing the last sentence and placing it into a clean folder and put it up in his bag. "So we have only half a day at school tomorrow. Want to do our Christmas shopping get our gifts out of the way?" Demyx said. Sora and Roxas nodded and got their stuff ready.

"Let's go turn this in. At least we didn't have to speak." Roxas said as they walked out of the dorm.

* * *

(Christmas break)

_Dec.19_

Leon , Axel, Zexion,Riku,Sora and Roxas were riding in Demyx SUV to his house. their gifts and bags were in the trunk. They watched as the white scenery whizzed by as Demxy drove. He was chatting away while only Zexion and Sora listened and the other three were asleep. A few hours later they pulled up to a metal fence surrounding a three story house. "Wow Dem, this place is huge." Sora said. Demyx just smiled.

"Welcome to Casa de Demyx."

**Ch 12**

After unpacking Sora and Roxas grabbed their wallets and met Demyx in the living room. "Hey guys, we're waiting on your brother he decided to come with us. Oh my mom wants us to go grocery shopping afterwards. She didn't know what kind of snacks we liked so told us to go to the store and pick out what we want." Demyx said.

"Cool. Your mom is the best Dem." Sora said. Dmeyx laughed as CLoud walked into the room.

"Let's go." Demyx said as they once again climbed into Demyx's SUV and headed for town.

* * *

(Back at the House)

Leon walked into his brother's room and waited for him on his bed. Axel walked out in his sweats drying his hair only to jump four feet in the air from surprise. "Jeez Leon make a noise would ya?" he said clutching his shirt. He saw the nervousness in Leon's eyes and raised an eyebrow. "What's with you?" he asked. Leon cleared his throat.

"What would you say if I wanted to marry Cloud? " asked Leon. Axel looked wide eyed for a moment.

"You guys have only been going out for Two years are you sure?" he asked. Leon swallowed and nodded.

"We'll probably wait till we're out of school before we get married but...." Leon said.

"You don't think Cloud wouldn't want to get married to you. Dude he loves you. Got it Memorized?" Axel stated.

"Yeah but does he love me enough to marry me." Leon said as he flopped backwards on the bed. Axel snorted.

"Between you and Riku I'm sorta glad I not going out with a Hikaru boy right now." Axel said sighing. Leon looked over at his brother.

"Roxas still hasn't a clue you like him huh?" he asked. Axel looked down and nodded. Leon then looked up and narrowed his eyes. "What do mean between me and Riku? What did he do?" he asked. Axel snorted and sat down at the small desk in the room.

"What didn't he do? He was being overprotective of Sora when Larxene threatened him a little. She didn't do anything to him but Talk smack to him and he brushed it off. Laxene hasn't gone near him but Riku caught wind of it and got into a small agruement with Sora. Now Sora doesn't know what to do and Riku is being a little offstandish around him." Axel stated. Leon sighed

"We're pathetic." he said. Axel laughed but agreed silently.

"Leon I think you should ask him anyway." He said. Leon thought for a moment.

"Alright. but I'm going to do it on our anniversary." He said as he got up and started walking out of the room. "Where did they go anyway?" He asked. Axel shrugged.

"They said soemthing about Christmas shopping then going to get soem snacks and what not." Axel said. Leon nodded then went back to his room .

* * *

Sora and Roxas were looking for a gift for Cloud while Cloud was with Demyx in another part of the store. "Why is Cloud so hard to buy for?" Roxas grumbled. Sora chuckled while looking at the assortment of leather gloves. he knew his older brother loved riding his bike but his gloves were torn so he didn't ride much anymore. He picked a pair of nice black leather pair and stood next to his twin. "Now I need to get him something then we can pick something for him from the both of us." Roxas said as he looked at the display of daggers on the table. They weren't to be used but were for decoration.

"Um Roxas I don't think he'll like that very much." Sora said. Roxas sighed and nodded. "How about getting him some leather riding pants his are getting old." Sora suggested. Roxas thought for a moment.

"That could work." He mumbled. He went and picked up two pairs of riding pants one in black and another in blue. "Okay now what are we going to get together?" Roxas asked. Sora thought.

"Hmmm...how about a new leather Jacket?" Sora asked.

"That's perfect!"

* * *

Cloud was stumped he didn't know what get his brothers. Every year it was the same thing. They would get him amazing things and he was stuck with ious. "Need help Cloud?" Demyx asked him as he came up to him. Cloud nodded.

"I never know what to give my brothers." Cloud said. Demyx looked around. He remembered Sora said he had missed his sweater that was destroyed when Siefer beat him and Roxas up and he said he wanted to take up guitar lessons. He smiled at Cloud.

"I know exactly what to get them. Come on." he said dragging Cloud through the store.

* * *

When they were done with the shopping they met up at the food court and headed back to the house making sure to separate their bags so they wouldn't get each others. It was begining to look like a good Christmas.

* * *

A/N:Sorry its so short but im working on this one and FOB rewrite. lol. Enjoy


	8. Chapter 13 & 14

**A/n: most of Ch 13 will be what the guys get for Christmas lol. **

**Ch 13**

_Dec 24_

Sora was in the kitchen with Demyx's mom helping her make cookies while the others were wrapping their gifts.

"My your very helpful Sora…I'm sure you mom appreciated it." She said. Sora smiled sadly and nodded.

"She called me her taste tester since I would taste everything she made." He said while decorating the gingerbread men they had made earlier. Demyx's mom smiled sadly. Demyx had told her about the boys losing their parents at an early age an felt sorry for them. She had invited them all over so they could at least have a normal Christmas. She finished mixing the chocolate in her double boiler before she added milk and stirring it slowly.

"Sora could you bring me 8 cups please I Think the hot chocolate is done." She said. Sora nodded and placed 8 mugs beside her before going back and placing all the cookies on a plate and placing them on a tray. He watched as she poured the hot chocolate into the mugs and then grabbing some peppermint sticks and placing them in there with some whip cream and powered cocoa on top. Together they carried the sweets into the living room where everyone was now waiting to start the Christmas movie.

"What movies did you Pick Dem-Dem?" His mother asked. Demyx picked up the covers.

"Ooh, Christmas Carol, my favorite movie." Sora said handing out the hot chocolate. After everyone had their hot chocolate and was comfortable Demyx started the movie.

( 2 hour later)

"Well you guys can either open one present tonight or you can wait in the morning and open them then." Demyx's father said. They all decide to wait tomorrow. Demyx's father nodded then stood up. "Well boys goodnight." He said as he and his wife went to bed. Sora looked at Demyx confused.

"Why are they going to bed now it's only 9:30?" he asked. Demyx smiled.

"Dad has to work tomorrow so that means we'll have to get up early to open gifts so he can be with us for a while." He said.

"He works on Christmas?" Zexion asked. Demyx shrugged.

"He was the only one available this year everyone else is either out-of –town or they asked off." Demyx said. The guys nodded in understanding before cleaning up and heading to bed.

_Dec 25_

Everyone was up before the sun. Demyx's mom had made orange muffins and some more hot chocolate and brought them out to the living room so everyone could eat and open presents.

Sora had gotten some polish for his Keyblades from Leon, a powered blue cashmere sweater from Cloud as some more sweaters in various colors, a new keyblade from Axel, his own collection of mystery books from Zexion, some black jeans and new blue jeans from Roxas, a pair of fingerless gloves from Demyx and from Riku a nice black trench coat with heart shape symbol with a crown around it on the back. He also got an apology from Riku about how he was acting last night.

Roxas got voucher to skip any class to practice from Leon, a acoustic guitar as well as a book on how to play from Cloud, a Roxas and Axel plushie from Axel, another music book from Zexion, a checkered band for his wrist and two finger bands in black and white from Demyx, a black zip up shirt from Sora, and a black jacket from Riku with the AFI band symbol.

Cloud got new leather pants from Roxas, a leather jacket from both Roxas and Sora, new riding gloves from Sora, new saddle bags for his bike from Leon only to discover something inside making him blush and hiding it from Sora and Roxas, a pair of riding goggles from Demyx, a sword strap to wear over his shirt from Zexion and a tool kit from Riku for his bike and from Axel a Leon plushie.

Axel got a new pair of black and red pants with chains from Sora, a red and black striped long sleeve shirt from Roxas as well as a date with him, a skull studded belt from Demyx, a black dress shirt with flames on the sleeves as well as the bottom of the shirt from Cloud., a pair of black combat boots from Leon, A blood red shirt with a black skull shirt from Riku, a pair of black jeans and a silver necklace to place his chakrams on from Zexion.

Zexion received a new black messenger bag with MCR symbol on the flap from Leon, a pair of black pants outlined in dark blue from Roxas, the complete collection of horror stories from Sora, the complete collection of Final Destination movies from Demyx, A black trench coat with a his name in dark blue chiller print on the back from Riku, and a new black long sleeve shirt that hugged his figure showing his muscles from Cloud and a black wrist band with MCR from Axel.

Demyx received a book on different water attacks from Leon, white long sleeve shirt with blue flames on the bottom from Cloud, a pair of black jeans from Sora, a mixed CD from Roxas, a date with Zexion and a black belt with the roman numerical for 8 as the buckle, and a black tank top from Riku with his name in light blue on the back and a black jacket with a white and blue dragon on the front from Axel.

Riku received a pair of baggy blue pants from Leon, an white arm band from Cloud, a white vest and a black vest from Sora, a pair of black pants from Roxas, black converse from Axel, a black hat with a R in a circle from Zexion, from Demyx he got a black jacket with a broad blue stripe across the chest.

Last but not least Leon recieved a pair of new brown boots from Cloud, a jean jacket from Sora, a black leg belt and a matching wallet from Roxas, a dark blue dress shirt with white swirls on the sleeves from Axel, a pair of black jeans and a the new Angels and Demons movie from Zexion, A leather trench coat from Riku, and a elaberate poster of his favorite favorite animal in varoius places with visual effects added in the back ground from Demyx.

After the gifts were opened Demyx's father stood said goodbye then was off to work. The guys put up their Christmas gifts and went back downstairs to hang out in the snow.

* * *

**CH 14**

( 2 months later)

Roxas and Axel had their date had were now boyfriend and boyfriend the same with Zexion and Demyx. Roxas, Sora, Demyx, and Cloud were sitting in Sora's room getting ready for the annual Valentine Dance. Sora was dressed in black jeans that hugged his legs and black boots with a silver, black and white long sleeve dress shirt and his crown pendant necklace around his neck, he was helping Roxas get ready.

"Roxas wear the emerald green with your new black jeans." Sora said with a sigh. Roxas was only wearing his black jeans and his black shoes and a white tank holding up and emerald green shirt and a blood red shirt.

"Okay, Okay...I'll go with the green."Roxas said as he hung up the red and started putting on the green. Cloud came in as Roxas was tucking in his shirt, wearing a sky blue long sleeve dress shirt with his black dress slacks and his now polished black boots.

"You guys ready? Demyx is getting jittery." He asked as he sat next to Sora.

"I"m ready but Roxas isn't. We were argueing for awhile about what shirt he should wear." Sora said flopping backward on his bed. Cloud chuckled.

"We were like that the first time we were going out with Riku and Leon, Give him some slack." he said. Sora nodded and got up before going into the living room were Demyx was pacing back and forth. Sora groaned before sititng on the couch. 'Please make this night go faster.' he prayed. As he waited for the others and thier boyfriends.

* * *

Cloud groaned as he awoke the next morning and was surprised to be held down by an arm around his torso. He groaned again but then smiled last night was the first time Leon and him made love. He felt a pain in his lower back but didn't want to move from the warmth his boyfriend's body offered. He sighed and moved Leon's arm from around his torso before limping to the bathroom for a hot bath. He relaxed as the pain started to disappear as he sat in the water.

(A/N:EXTREMELY SORRY IF ANY OF YOU READ ANY THING AFTER THIS MY AUNT THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO MESS WITH MY STORIES SHE DIDN"T KNOW I WENT THROUGH AND READ MY STORIES WHEN THEY GO UP. SO AGAIN I'M SORRY)

He got out and changed into a pair of jeans and a muscle shirt. He smiled when he felt arms going around his waist.

"Where are you going babe?" Leon mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm going to spend time with my brothers and...tell them the good news." He said. Leon smiled.

"You mean where you accepted my proposal? Yeah I gotta do that too for my brothers." Leon said as he sighed. Cloud kissed him and went to the door.

"See you later Leon." He said before leaving for his brothers' room. Leon smiled before laying back down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling. 'He said yes.' he kept thinking. So far the end of school year and their graduation couldn't come sooner.

* * *

Like in my a/n above I'm really sorry. I managed to change everything on my acocunt so my Aunt can't do anything lol. R&R.


	9. Chapter 15 & 16

This will be the last chapter of SO. Don't worry I'll have the wedding in here and it will probably be longer since it has more in it than my other chaps. I had fun writing this and I want to thank the many reviewers. Arigato! Hopefully my new Yugioh Story will be up and liked as this one. Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 15

Cloud walked down to the place where his brothers now hung out now that the grounds were covered in snow. He found them in the library by the fireplace. He saw Sora, Roxas, Axel, Riku, Zexion, and Demyx sitting around playing a game. "Hey guys can I speak to my brothers for a moment?" He asked when he got close enough.

"Sure thing Cloud." Riku said giving Sora a kiss on his forehead before leaving.

"Oh, Leon wants to speak to you and Axel." He said as they walked out the door. He sat down in front of his brothers.

"What's up Cloud?" Roxas asked letting his twin sit next to him now that his boyfriend left.

"Well…How would you guys like to have another brother?" he asked hiding his engagement ring for now.

"Another brother? You mean like your going to adopt or something?" Sora asked. Roxas just stared wide eyed at his brother.

"No way he didn't." He said. Cloud looked at Roxas and saw the glinted. He smiled. Sora just looked confused.

"He didn't do what? What?" Asked Sora. Roxas and Cloud shared a look.

"Should we tell him?" Roxas asked enjoying seeing his twin confused. Cloud laughed.

"What I meant Sora was how would you like Leon as a brother-in-law?" Cloud asked finally showing his engagement ring. Sora squealed as he hugged his brother tight as Roxas and Cloud chuckled.

"What?" Sora asked.

"You just squealed like a girl Sora." Roxas said before he started laughing.

"I did not."

"Did so."

"Did Not."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

Cloud watched them argue back and forth and smiled. It was good to have his brothers back. They were back to their old selves.

* * *

(With Axel and Riku)

"I feel kind of bad leaving Zexion and Demyx out like this." Axel said as they walked to Leon and Cloud's room.

"Whatever Leon wants to talk to us about. I'm sure he doesn't want to tell anyone yet." Riku said as he knocked. Leon answered the door and let them in.

"Cloud said you had soemthing to tell us." Axel said sitting on the couch. Leon snorted.

"Good Morning to you too Axel." He said sarcastically."Yes, I do have something to tell you." He added as he sat down in front of them. Riku took one look at him.

"You look like you just got laid." he said. He grunted when Axel kicked him. " What he does." as he crossed his arms.

"You're a prude Riku...I'm surprised Sora has stayed with you for so long." Axel said. Leon swallowed his laugh.

"If you're done. I have news for you." Leon droned on. Axel and Riku looked away sheepishly. "Axel remember that problem I came to you about around Christmas time?" Leon asked. Axel nodded then his eyes widen.

"No way. Finally dude I was wondering when you were going to pop the question." Axel said. Riku at first was confused then caught on.

"Well what did he say?" Riku asked. Leon looked at them both saw anticipation written on their faces.

"He said yes." Axel and Riku shot up and hugged Leon.

"This is so cool. Cloud will be the cool Big brother." Axel said. Riku glared.

"Hey, What am I? Chopped Liver?" he asked.

"Nope, Your just not as cool as Cloud." Axel said shrugging.

"Wait, If your marrying Cloud...wouldn't that mean that we are going out with our brothers?" Riku asked.

"Not really. Its not considered incest if your not blood related. Besides, you can still go out with them. Cloud would be your brother-in-law and that's it it stops there. Roxas and Sora will remain your boyfriends until further notice. And when I say until further notice I mean until further notice." leon explained. Axel and Riku thought about it.

"We can live with that." they said.

* * *

(Later that day)

Cloud, Roxas and Sora all had headed back to their hometown for the day to do one last thing. They arrived at the cemetery and walked inside. In their hands was a single rose. Sora's was crimson red, Roxas was black and Cloud's white. They stopped in front of two marble white headstones. On top was small figurines that look like angels crying. It was the last resting place of their parents. They each placed their roses on the ground in front of the headstone. Sora had tears forming in his eyes. "Cloud?" he started. Cloud hmmed. "Do you think our parents are happy and proud of us?" he asked softly. Cloud thought for a moment and smiled.

"Yes I believe they are. As long as we're happy, they will always be proud of us." he said hugging both of his brothers. He knelt down to their height. He kept a hand on their shoulders. "Mom, dad, I will keep my promise to watch the boys and protect them. I won't disappoint you." he said before kissing the headstone. Roxas and Sora both said goodbye finally to their beloved parents and let Cloud steer them out of the cemetery and back to school. None of them noticed shimmering figures of a young woman with curly cinnamon brown hair and sky blue eyes dressed in white and a man with mako blue eyes and spikey blonde hair in white standing at the grave site smiling as they watched them leave. Nor did they hear them whisper behind them.

_We are proud of you boys, and will always be with you._

* * *

Ch 16

(Few Years Later)

Sora, Riku, Demyx, Zexion and Axel were in their last year of school. Leon and Cloud decided to wait until their brothers had one more year of school before they married. Sora and Roxas were going to stand by Cloud as were Riku and Axel were for Leon. Cloud and Leon decided on a small wedding with just their friends and their families no one else. Just Leon's Mom and Dad, Zexion's mom and Dad and Demyx's folks. They had found a small chapel and had it decorated with white and beige flowers. Leon would wear a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and a beige silk tie and Cloud would wear a white tuxedo with a beige tie as well. Their best men would wear black or white dress pants and beige silk shirts. Currently Cloud, Sora and Roxas were doing the last thing they needed for the wedding. A cake.

"Cloud just go with a white sponge cake with that butter-cream frosting you like. Namine said she would decorate to match the wedding theme. She just needs the flavor." Roxas said already tired of arguing with Cloud about it.

"White sponge cake doesn't have flavor. I want something with flavor and goes with butter-cream." Cloud said.

"How about white chocolate?" Sora asked. Cloud and Roxas looked at him. " I can make a white chocolate cake and it goes with butter-cream." he added. Cloud thought for a moment.

"That will work." he said. Roxas chuckled.

"I just think your tired of eating cake." He said. Cloud snorted.

"Aren't you?" he asked. Roxas nodded in agreement. he wasn't for one for sweets, that was more Sora and Demyx.

"So Cloud...tomorrow is the big day. You ready?" Roxas asked as Sora went into the kitchen to bake the cake. Cloud shrugged.

"I guess, I mean I've been so busy lately that I didn't even bother to think about it." he said as he scratched his head.

"Yeah too true." Roxas said as he stretched out on the couch. Cloud gave a half smile.

"I forgot I dragged you guys along too. Tonight we are going out for its my last night as a bachelor." Cloud said. Roxas snorted.

'Yeah right like Leon would allow Cloud to be drunk on their wedding.' was his last thought before he fell asleep. Sora came out of the kitchen with three boxes that held the cake for Namine to ice and decorate. He stopped when he saw his brothers asleep and slipped out to help Namine with last minute preparations.

* * *

(The Wedding)

Sora and Roxas were dressed in black dress pants and the beige silk shirts trying to help a hungover Cloud into the chapel. They made him down some pills which helped with his headache and made him eat a breakfast burrito. When Cloud was more steady on his feet he dressed in his tux and waited for the wedding to begin. Sora and Roxas stepped out and saw their boyfriends outside of Leon's dressing room sweatdropping when they herd the curses Leon was shouting. "What's wrong with Leon?" Soraasked. Riku rolled his eyes.

"What isn't wrong with him? He's flipping out cause he kinda saw Cloud get drunk last night." Riku said. Roxas laughed.

"Please Cloud is not drunk, he never gets drunk maybe a little hungover in the morning but never drunk." he stated. Axel looked at him.

"You're serious? Cloud never gets drunk?" he asked. Roxas nodded.

"Cloud can hold his liquor. Go in there and tell Leon Cloud is fine." Sora said making a shooing motion with his hand. Riku and Axel sighed and went inside.

( The Actual Wedding)

Sora, Roxas, Riku and Axel were standing in their places waiting for the grooms to walk down the isle. The preacher was waiting with his bible open. It was the same preacher Sora, Roxas and Cloud grew up with next door to their old home. He and his wife had watched the boys grow when their parents disappear all those years ago. He was happy when the boys came to ask if he would marry Cloud and CLoud and Leon reached the platform he began.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Husband." He said after they recited their vows. "You may kiss your husband." he added. Cloud and Leon kissed passionately as everyone cheered. Sora, Roxas, Riku and Axel signed in the witness place for the marriage licence.

At the reception Sora watched as Leon and Cloud danced the first dance together. He glanced to his right when his boyfriend came and sat beside him.

"Its seems that they have their happy ending." Riku said. Sora nodded. 'It seems we all do. We just had to start our lives over from tragedy to get to it.' he thought to himself before joining his brothers on the dance floor with Riku.

* * *

The End


End file.
